Talk:Frodo Baggins
I was quite freaked out when I first logged on and saw Frodo and LotR as new articles. I thought someone had gotten lost. TR 03:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :: :p :Now that you mention it, they're very very likely to attract vandals. People will do a cross-Wikia search for Frodo, find us, and want to purge the article of HT relevance in favor of writing an agonizingly long life story for the little guy. Turtle Fan 13:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::I included a link to the Tolkien wiki. Hopefully that will slow down a few wild ass-hairs. TR 21:38, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::I hope so. I'm tired of having to trim my ass every day. Turtle Fan 02:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I had the same concern as I wrote the articles. I figured leave them unprotected and see what happens. The link is a good idea. ML4E 01:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Ten months later, a lack of protection appears to have done no harm. Turtle Fan 05:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just realized what an indecent double entendre that could be considered. Turtle Fan 06:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Separating Fictional From Turtledove Fictional Based on the discussion on "Characters in Boudicca (Play)", I think this should have the bit about Frodo the customs inspector cut out and made a "Minor Characters in The Valley-Westside War" entry. I had previously done this up on a whim and never did come back to V-WW but can do something about this. We do have Mickey and Donald separate from the inspirations for their names, after all. ML4E (talk) 17:17, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's the way to go. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:04, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I just put in the link for the Frodo character without changing the sub-section otherwise. I did change the Cat to V-WW from "character of" since the LotR character does not appear as a character in the story. ML4E (talk) 16:45, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Candidate for deletion? I don't think there's any more justification for this article than there was for William II of England. The LOTR page makes sense because several TVWW characters discuss that literary work, and Liz thinks "Uh oh, there's someone named Frodo! LOTR is too well known here," but the character Frodo Baggins isn't mentioned at all.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:39, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :You may be right. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:29, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :Given the new minor character entry, you could well be right about the lack of need for this article. However, the reference to Frodo should then be made into another paragraph in the LotR article. ML4E (talk) 19:02, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :: I only read TV-WW very quickly in an online bootleg, so details didn't stick. However, a quick check via Amazon generally supports Jonathan's position. I vote we delete and edit the LotR page as has been suggested. TR (talk) 19:30, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Bumping for relevance. I haven't read Worldwar, but it sounds like Mickey and Donald might be the same way. I guess this must all have been created before the Literary Allusions list was set up.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:56, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Probably should go. We could use Frodo Baggins as a redirect for the Tolkien character references or to the LotR article. ML4E (talk) 22:40, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree (and I just did a little reformatting of your link ML4E). Sorry, Mr. Baggins. TR (talk) 22:58, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::No! My precious! Where is the precious? Turtle Fan (talk) 00:12, March 4, 2016 (UTC)